Heruhromen, Fanatari a lumbe
by Avari Hegemon
Summary: When the Eldar find their long lost family in the east, their society is shaken to its core and forever changed. With this the history of Middle Earth is led on a different path. In the south and east new horrors are breeding. Fallen Maiar gather their ranks. In the hearts of men lust for power and pride take place. Who knows what the Third Age will bring?


Chapter One: Battle of the Kriall Swamps

A column of Rhunnish infantry marched through the swamps that covered southern ridge of the Sea of Rhun in this time of year. The warm summer air have lifted the fog from the earth and obscured vision of even finest of scouts. The column travelled west towards Dorwinion from whence the Penni – an enemy of all Rhunnish people – hailed. To the righ the column had the sea of Rhun and to the left the hills, covered in mist.

Alongside the infantrymen came the famed Rhunnish cavalry. Warriors in plate and chain armour of bronze, gold and steel. In their hands each wielded a lance – their primary weapon and sabres were attached to their sadles.

Their heralds carried flags of many great houses of the plain – Abhanks and Akshmats, Alants, Guthanks and Krygs. In any other time this would be a great feat in itself – uniting all the houses of the plains and leading their united force into battle – but not today. Today was the last struggle of desperation. It was not leadership and charisma that brought them all together but fight for their was the day of the last stand, today Rhun will finally make a stand against monsters from the north and their slaves. Today with the help of our southern allies we will push back our enemies.

_"At least that what I want them to believe" _thought Rabash looking from his horse at ranks of soldiers that passed him and his bodyguards. _"If they knew how slight our chanches are.."_

A black clad man at his side took notice of his unease and asked: "Is there something troubling you, my chieftain? I assure you the Eye will not fail you. Soon you will have your vengeance upon the accursed Penni."

"Aye I trust the Eye's there is still no sight of the reinforcements and we are almost at Wiess Opok" The chieftain replied "I hope that the scouts at least will bring good news"

As if on signal light armoured uhlans emerged from the forrest in the west and interrupted galloped to the small hill where Rabash and the messenger were. At the from rode a figure clad in chain armour, stained with blood. When it reached chieftain it quickly dismounted and lifted the helmet's visor revealing a scarred face of a woman.

"Alaejka" the chieftain boomed "What happened? Did you find the reinforcements?"

"No" the scout replied, her voice tired but steady "But we found the small enemy detachment, no Penni, just their Rhovani allies"

"So the famous scouts fail once again" sneered the man in black coat, venom in his voice, "I assure you my chief, the great horde will come to our help. Opok will fall"

"_There is something wrong about him, he smells of death" _Alaejka noticed. _"But the chief trusts him or at least appears to do so" _

"At least the scouts have fought unlike cowards who hide behind armours of the retinue!" she replied

The messenger has shown no emotion at her reply and when he begun to reply suddenly arrow hit the head of his horse bringing it down. Soon all around them the arrows begun to fall killing many with deathly accuracy.

At the same time from the hills descended warriors in great strenght and cut down the surprised Rhunnians. He ordered the spearmen line but it was soon overrun.

Afterwards he tried to encircle the foes but then from the back of the column came swift raid of enemy cavalry.

The only place which held the ground was where Rabash's retinue stood and formed a shield wall around him.

Some of the soldiers wanted to escape to forwards towards where the column was originally headed. This way was also hopeless however as the steely cold wall appeared from the mist.

_"Penni" _thought the chief _"If they are here then it is really over" _He looked at the messenger for guidance but it was to no avail. The black clad man sat still near his dead horse and seemed completely detached from the world.

He looked to the Alaejka who in turned looked at him and then shouted "Everybody still able to ride to me! We will break the encirclement!"

And the chief said nothing as the brave scout charged the point between the shield wall of the Penni and the enemies descending from the hills. Soon she too was lost behind the crowd.

He observed as his great army melted away. Banner after banner fell or surrendered. And soon he was surrounded.

Some of his sworn swords died bravely, some cowered and surrendered.

At last only he was left, few of his men and the messenger of the eye who seemed a bit more himself then before. Enemies surrounded them – mostly local highlanders _"I though they would join us. Fight against tyranny of the Penni"_

From the hills rode a small group clad in white and silver. Even the blood on their armoured did nothing to diminish their splendour. They stopped few steps before the chief and unsadled.

At once the messenger of the eye laughed bitterly "Do not be proud of your victory! The time of elves is long gone!"

The silver figure took of his helmet and revealed his face. At this everyone gasped for he was very fair of face and his eyes burned like a rising sun. His long dark hair encircled his face but did not cover his pointy ears.

"Do not judge which peoples' time is over son of the flooded shores. For you live in the darkness of your master's lies and you spread them even further" At that he looked at the chieftain who shrinked under his gaze.

"For that you will have to be punished" he continued as he unsheated his sword "In the name of the Kwendi and Ris Nurwena I hereby sentence you to death"

The cut was quick and clean. Afterwards not a single sound rose from the battlefield.


End file.
